A Priest's tale
by Maraetha
Summary: A young Nightelf priest leaves Darnassus with some friends towards Stormwind and on her way she discovers spells, friendship,...  This is my first story... So if it sucks sorry for wasting your time!  and i'm not english i'm dutch :P so...


**A priest's tale**

Chapter 1

And she ran towards the Cenarion Enclave, short on breath she stood still just in front of the cave. The leaves on the purple trees shattered around, the branches shaking around. Suddenly, a breeze which didn't sound natural. She turned around, a faint sound of footsteps on the soil. "Don't be scared." the Night Elf whispered to herself. She knew there was no danger of orcs or other horde in Darnassus. A twig snapped… "Scared?" asked a female Night Elf, she had dark-blue hair of mid-length; a pale skin with 2 Scar-like marks trough her eyes. She appeared right behind her. "Hehe, I see you learned to stealth." she said, relieved it wasn't a horde. "Ye, the lessons were great. We learned to stealth as u saw before! And the normal stuff." The priest looked semi-jealous at least her friend can be what she wants, at the temple they try to force her becoming a druid, she follows all the druidism lessons. Almost half of the population of the Night Elves are druids. Her parents who are a hunter and a rogue forced her to learn druidism. Not that she wasn't happy, she has the perfect parents who simply want the best for her. Deep inside she knows she's more a priest, all her spells they practice in class are just different. And shape shifting, just don't begin about that! The best she ever did is grow a tail. "Mara? Are you ok? How was your class?" asked the rogue. "Oh sorry! I was sunken in thoughts there for a second Aesu." Mara has a very purple skin, with almost black marks trough her eyes, and pearl white hair till the waist. As they walked trough Darnassus it began to get colder. When they reached Aesu's house Mara they both went their own way. When Mara got home her parents were waiting for her together with her healing teacher. "Mara, sit down dear" said her father like someone died. The teacher discussed a lot of things, about her different approach on spells, view of life,… Mara couldn't believe what she was saying, so she WAS a priest. It's a long time ago since a Night Elf was a natural priest. That class now mostly belongs to the humans. The teacher suggested Mara went to Stormwind in the Eastern Kingdoms, the capital of the humans. That way she could learn more about her class. "I'd love too, but I would leave you all behind and don't forget, I've read I'll need to cross Wetlands that's to hard for me. I can never do that!" said Mara. To calm Mara down the teacher replied "Of course we know that, that's why Aesu will be joining you, also a young warrior will come along." Mara was confused, she had a perfectly normal life and now she has to go to the humans trough unknown forests and swamps? "Go to bed Mara… you seem very tired, we'll talk a bit more with the teacher, you will see tomorrow everything will be all right don't you worry now." said her mother as it really soothed Mara down and she went to bed, trusting whatever her parents would decide for her.

As Mara opened her eyes the sunlight was dancing on the floor trough the opening of the curtains. Silently she went down scared if they were all still asleep, after all they were Night Elves. She recognised the sound of the fire on dry wood and saw her mother already made her some nice glory morning dew. "Oh, hey Mara! Had a nice night?" asked her mother, surprised to see Mara without waking her up. Mara nodded and sat down to eat the dew. After a while of deadly silence her mother started to talk. "Mara, your dad and I talked a lot last night, and we decided you will go to Stormwind. It'll make you happier then staying here forced to become a druid." As she said those words the tears filled her eyes. "So… you will leave this afternoon, we will get u a dress or two to travel and some materials to cook a bit on your way. Finish your breakfast and we'll go" and she walked out the room after saying those words. Mara sat there, it is really happening she can become a priest but she never really casted an actual priest spell but she'll learn. Also happiness filled her as she thought about travelling with her best friend Aesu; and this unknown warrior wont be that bad either.

As they walked down the paths of Darnassus towards the dress maker and such Mara felt for the first time in her life happy. No more nasty druid leather but real dresses! After buying everything they needed they went down to Ru'theran Village. The sea looked so peacefully when they arrived the sun shine very brightly, compared to Darnassus where the trees almost block everything. Aesu stood there together with a male Night Elf his purple hair was really typical together with his shiny eyes. Surprisingly he had no marks on his face. Before going to Aesu and the yet unknown warrior Mara's dad handed over a staff to her. "Here Mara, it's a very old staff around 2000 years old, it served the sentinels well when they fought for Hyjal, may it protect you on your journey." After those words they said goodbye with the traditional sentence "May Elune be with you."

"Hi Mara! Ready to go? This will be sooo exiting, travelling the world with us both emm.. I mean us three. This is Ba'eon, he's from Silthus can you believe!?" When they crossed eyes he said "Hi, nice to meet you!" "Lets go then? I heared we'll need to cross trough Darkshore and Ashenvale first for some training, they got some nice daggers there! And I need 2 you know, also Ba'eon needs a better sword, that one just looks pathetic!" said Aeus, making it sound like it was more her trip then Mara's but she didn't care. Ba'eon looked at Aesu and then began to mock the fact daggers are smaller then swords. The began of a great friendship Mara thought, 2 weapon wielding classes fighting over who's the best all the time.

After arriving in Auberdine Aesu bought a dagger and some leather armour. After lunching at the inn they proceeded their walk to Ashenvale. While walking trough the roads making some jokes, getting to know Ba'eon a bit better suddenly a cat came on the road starting to growl at them. Mara was frightened what should she do? She's harmless the cat has all her attention focused on her, Ba'eon armed him with his sword and was ready to attack. Mara looked around her, where was Aesu? While looking everywhere the cat made a scream alike noise, Aesu stabbed the cat in the back. The cat turned around ready to attack her when Ba'eon charged to the cat giving it a heavy hit with the sword. Mara was shocked! How could they both kill that cat? Its just confused, that's not a reason to kill it. As if Ba'eon could know what she was thinking he said "Mara, it was the cat or us, I know you're a priest and you care about the living creatures but you must think about yourself first. Not all living things got good intentions."

They proceeded the walk towards Astranaar, after walking a while Mara started to notice her focus was getting better. "It's getting night." whispered Aesu "We should better stop here." While saying those words they saw in the distance a big tower with a bon fire on top of it. "Maestra's Post, we walked quite a lot, we'd better stop here and go to Astranaar tomorrow. The naga from the strand hunts these forests at night." Said Ba'eon.


End file.
